


Whiskey In Mind

by Justcannibalthings



Series: Luke x Gerard [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Whiskey - Freeform, gerard is so smooth, there isnt much to say on this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcannibalthings/pseuds/Justcannibalthings
Summary: Gerard meets Luke, made to the tune of whiskey in mind (A great song that would go well with this)





	Whiskey In Mind

Gerard sat at the bar, nursing a glass of whiskey- he had finished work and had opted to have a drink in the bar instead of returning to an empty house. He couldn’t be bothered to go home and cook; bar food and a decent drink was satisfying enough. Besides, who doesn’t like a greasy burger? He had had a fairly uneventful day, a few consultations and he’d assisted his partner in a fairly routine surgery- gallbladder removal, thrilling- after one of their juniors had called in sick. He didn’t mind of course, he enjoyed his work, and he enjoyed helping people. It was what he got up to after work that drove him insane. He was bored. 

Luke was procrastinating. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to do the work, he just had no idea what to write about and ignoring it was easier than thinking about it. Flittering away his student loan on cheap whiskey was much less stressful. Besides- his housemates were driving him insane with their god-awful music and inability to be clean. He made his way into a reasonably close bar and sat himself down, dropping his bag down on the floor and pulling his wallet out of his pocket. Hopefully his card wouldn’t decline. 

Gerard turned his head to the…child sat beside him. He had the tightest jeans Gerard had ever seen in his life, and he was silently pondering how he’d managed to get them on, and what effect they were having on his fertility when he heard what he was fairly sure was a Californian accent “Would you like a photo?” Gerard looked up at the (probably) bottle blondes face, and took a moment to register his words “I think I’ll pass. I was just wondering how the hell you get those on.” Gerard nodded down at lukes legs and Luke let out a bark of a laugh, turning towards him “One leg at a time, and lots of jumping.” Gerard smirked at his response, and let out a hum “I prefer my exercise routine to take place after I'm dressed…Or undressed.” Luke laughed again, decided that the slightly graying, admittedly pretty good looking in an unobtainable straight man way, man sat beside him was interesting enough to gift his attention to. “Luke, by the way.” Gerard nodded at him “Gerard. Nice to meet you, Luke. What are you drinking?” Luke looked surprised for a moment- he wasn’t expecting anyone to buy him a drink but he wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth. “Jack” Gerard raised a brow at him, and held his glass up to the bar tender “Another glass of highland park, thanks” he turned his head back to Luke then “This is much better than jack.” Luke blinked at him “I know, but its expensive.” Gerard shrugged “It’s worth it though” Gerard took a sip from his own glass before speaking again “what do you do, Luke?” Luke took the glass from the bar tender, and kept his gaze on Gerard “I’m studying English, and you know, work in a book store to lessen the crippling debt. I assume you’re like a banker or something.” Gerard raised a brow “God no, is that what I look like?” Luke laughed at his offense, taking a sip from the glass and letting out a pleasured hum “Definitely better than jack…And yeah, only boring jobs require suits.” Gerard let out a chuckle, and shook his head “Repetitive perhaps, but not boring.” Luke nodded at him, enjoying the taste of decent whiskey “Not many people agree there's a difference. What are you then? Teacher? Dentist? Oh, God you aren’t a politician, are you?” Gerard snorted at that “I would be an awful politician- I'm a terrible liar. I’m a surgeon.” Luke raised both brows in surprise, a smirk resting on his face “No you aren’t.” Gerard laughed at his disbelief, and gave him a shrug “I just said I'm a terrible liar.” Luke lent against the bar, slouching slightly closer to Gerard “Alright, I believe you I suppose.” Gerard put a hand on his heart in mockery “I'm touched that you believe me. It comes with its advantages. I'm very good with my hands.” Luke raised a brow “You must have a very lucky wife then.” Gerard snorted at him “I had a wife, I wouldn’t call her lucky- she wasted 17 years married to a gay man.” Gerard punctuated his sentence by finishing his whiskey, using the glass to hide his amusement at lukes obvious surprise. 

Their conversation was light, but pleasant, they’d never met before and everything the other said was new. Gerard had even cut is burger in half when it had arrived after a prior conversation about how offended Luke was by the cost of, well, everything. It was just gone 11 when Gerard took his leave- taking lukes number with him.


End file.
